The present invention relates to the field of fishing lures, and more particularly to a sonic fishing lure which employs an elastic member disposed relative to the through chamber of a tubular body of the lure to create a vibrasonic effect when the lure is caused to move longitudinally through the water. The elastic member is preferably a premolded element which can be interchanged with similar elements having different dimensions, to produce varying tension and different vibrasonic effects when the lure is moved through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,884 to K. L. Peltz discloses a fishing lure which employs a pair of spaced apart diametric posts to support an axial shaft within a generally tubular body of the lure. A vane is journaled on the axial shaft and rotates in response to water passing through the tubular body, this causes one of the diametric posts to vibrate in a vertical direction to create noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,394 to L. Wintersberger discloses a fishing lure with a longitudinally extending shaft through the length of a contoured tubular body portion. Turbine blades are fixed between the shaft and tubular body to cause the entire lure to rotate and produce noise. Exterior twisted blades are intended to augment the rotational movement of the lure body. However, neither of the foregoing references recite the use of an elastic member to create vibrasonic effect to attract fish, and both include rigid parts that move relative to each other and can wear out or jam in use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,092 to E. R. Swenson; 2,983,065 to W. T. Ferguson, et al.; 2,944,362 to D. E. Kreeger; 2,793,460 to N. D. Mutchler; 2,229,369 to H. J. Buettner; 1,657,164 to C. L. Kendall; and 1,540,586 to L. D. Adams all disclose various types of fishing lures: however, none of these patents disclose or recite any sonic capabilities.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a fishing lure having a body portion comprised of a tubular body member defining a longitudinal flow through chamber for the water, a diametric span across the chamber of a strip of a suitable elastic material such as rubber, at least a pair of hooks, carried by a rear end portion of the tube and means to attach the diametric span relative to the body member in a properly tensioned condition.
Another principal object of the present invention is to provide a fishing lure which can accommodate a variety of different elastic members which may be interchanged to produce a variety of sonic effects.
A related object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure which accommodates elastic members having a substantially planar surface which may be rotated by the user in relation to the direction of water flow through the lure to also vary the sonic effects of the lure when the lure is caused to move through the water.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vibrasonic fishing lure without parts that move relative to each other to avoid wear, jamming, and failure because of corrosion.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vibrasonic fishing lure where the sound created can be readily and inexpensively altered by the user in accordance with the type of fish being sought.
One object of the invention is to permit the user of a vibrasonic fishing lure to maintain its sonic benefits throughout a long useful life of the lure by providing a design which can substitute a common rubber band as the sound creating mechanism.
An additional object of the invention is to furnish a resonant and sound directing chamber and sound creating mechanism of a vibrasonic fishing lure.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following description and upon reference to the drawings.